


Me, You, and This Redhead Dude

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Series: Blue and Gold Love [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie does some slut shaming, F/M, Smut, but Jughead puts him in his place, but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: Request: Hello! If You're still taking requests can you write a fic where Bughead consummate their relationship but then they get a call that Fred has been shot. Betty wears Jughead's sweater and jeans and they rush to the hospital. Archie, in his despair, says some horrible things to Betty and he and and Jughead get into an altercation. You can end it anyway you like. Thank you in advance, darling!





	Me, You, and This Redhead Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I hate thinking up titles last minute? LOL.

It’s not like the movies. They didn’t talk about it beforehand and make a plan. There aren’t any candles lit or rose petals on the bed. It’s nothing incredibly spectacular, but it’s still perfect because it’s them. It’s them just how they’re supposed to be. Simple. She doesn’t need candles and roses, she just needs Jughead.

“Put your hands above your head.”

Betty listens to him. How could she not? With them like this, he’s in charge. He’s in charge and he knows it. Jughead grabs onto her wrists, tight but not enough to hurt, as he continues to roll his hips into her. He feels good, he feels amazing, and Betty can’t stop the load moan that escapes her.

“You feel so good, Betts, fuck.” He’s panting into her ear and the action plus his words make her shiver. He’s going slow, and despite that this is their first time together and it’s supposed to be all slow and cute, Betty doesn’t want that. It’s not them. They’re not soft and cute, they’re fast, passionate, and intense. That’s what she wants. It’s what she needs.

“Harder, Juggie. Please.”

“You want me to fuck you harder?” He teases as he nips her earlobe with his teeth.

“Yes,” she gasps out, bucking her hips into his.

“Beg.”

The words shock her and under any other circumstances she might have been embarrassed, but not here, not now, especially not with him.

“Please, please, fuck me harder. Please Juggie,” she’s rambling and she knows it, but she’s seconds away from not being able to form coherent sentences.

“As you wish.”

She doesn’t even have time to think before he’s thrusting into her with a force so hard that her eyes nearly roll back. She lets out a long, loud moan and she’s thankful that they’re all alone in the trailer. Jughead doesn’t ease up once, he just keeps thrusting into her roughly and it isn’t long before they’re both coming, moaning each other’s names out as they press their lips together for a kiss that’s both dirty and sensual.

They stay there like that for a while before Jughead finally pulls out of her and takes off the condom to dispose of it in the trashcan. Once he’s done he lays back down besides Betty and gathers her up into his arms.

“I love you,” he whispers into the dark as he runs his fingers through her hair.

“I’m glad my first time was with you,” is what Betty replies with. “It was perfect.”

A loud shrill ringing erupts around them before Jughead can say anything else and they both jump up at the sudden noise. It takes a few seconds for them to realize that it’s just Jughead’s phone. He picks it up from the bedside table and answers it.

“Hello?”

There’s someone taking rapidly on the other line and Betty watches as Jughead’s eyes widen.

“We’re on our way.”

He hangs up and immediately gets up from the bed while Betty looks at him in confusion.

“Jughead, what’s wrong?”

“That was Archie. Fred’s been shot. We need to get to the hospital now.”

Betty’s entire body goes numb and she doesn’t even think before she stands up and throws on the first items of clothing she sees. A cold fear goes through her at the idea of losing Fred Andrews’. He’s been in her life just as long as her own father has and losing him would be like losing her dad. She knows Jughead feels the same way.

“Oh, my god,” she sobs. Jughead just takes ahold of her hand silently as he leads her out of the trailer and over to his motorcycle that he’d just gotten.

The hospital is quiet and slow unlike usual. This means that it’s not hard to find Archie in the waiting room and as soon as they do, they run over to him.

“Oh, Archie!” Betty cries as she throws her arms around him. “Is he okay? Have you heard anything?”

“I don’t know, they just took him into surgery.” He squeezes her back and places his face into her neck.

Betty pulls away and is about to ask him if there’s anything he needs, when Archie looks her up and down, his somber face morphing into one of disgust.

“Are you seriously wearing his clothes right now?”

Betty looks at him in confusion but then she glances down at her clothes and sees that she is in fact wearing Jughead’s gray sweater with a pair of his jeans that, now that she thinks about it, are a little too big on her.

“I—,” she starts off, but Archie cuts her off with a glare.

“Oh, that’s nice. While my father was out getting shot at, you were out having sex with my best friend.”

“Archie,” Betty pleads, trying to get him to calm down.

“So what? You’re sleeping with him now? You just hop from guy to guy, don’t you? And you wonder why I didn’t want you. If you’re going to be a slut, you might want to be a little more discreet about it.”

Betty flinches back as if Archie slapped her. The words cut through her as tears fall from her eyes.

“Archie, what the hell!” Jughead snaps as he pushes Archie away from Betty. “Don’t talk to her like that! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“My dad was just shot!” Archie yells back. “You two were out having the time of your lives while I was here all alone and while my dad was being wheeled out for surgery!”

“That’s not her fault, Archie! She’s here for you, man. We’re here for you, why are you attacking her?”

“She shows up to the hospital wearing your clothes like she just has to parade around that she had sex with you!” Archie focuses his attention back to Betty. “What if someone sees you? You don’t care that the whole town is going to know that you’re a whore now?”

Jughead lunges forward and shoves Archie with all his force. Archie goes flying back into the wall behind him and Jughead kneels down next to him, grabbing Archie’s shirt in his fist.

“I swear to God, Archie, do not make me do something that we’re both going to regret. Either shut the fuck up and apologize or we’ll leave.”

Archie just glares at Jughead. Although once he turns to Betty and sees the state she’s in, his eyes soften and he looks at the ground in shame. Jughead removes his hand from Archie’s shirt and lets him stand up.

“I’m sorry,” Archie says to both of them. Betty bites her lip, trying to hold back her tears. “I didn’t mean it, it’s just… I don’t know how to react to all of this.”

“This?” Jughead questions.

“You two being together. It’s different. It’s something I never saw coming and it’s going to take some getting used to. I guess just having you guys run here in and exploit it right in my face like that just took me off guard and then with the shooting and everything… it kind of piled up and I handled it really terribly.”

“You did,” Betty agrees with a sniffle. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know,” Archie sighs. He moves forward to reach for her, but Jughead cuts him off, not trusting him to get near his girlfriend. “I won’t hurt her.”

“I know, but you also don’t get to touch her after that.”

“Jughead and I are together, Arch,” Betty cuts in. “You have to learn how to accept that. I love him. I want you to be happy for me.”

“I am. I’m happy for you, I swear, I just…” Archie walks over to a chair in the room and sits down. “I just don’t like change.”

“None of us do,” Betty says as her and Jughead sit down next to him. “But this is a good change so please, just be here for me like I want to be here for you right now.” She gives Archie a tiny smile and he gives her one back.

“Will you guys wait with me?”

“You know we will,” Jughead says.

It doesn’t fix much, hell it doesn’t fix anything at all, but Betty thinks she might understand why Archie flipped out the way he did. A simple apology doesn’t take back his words, but they’re best friends and she knows that they’ll get over this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests in the comments or over on [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
